What if
by aureaqueen
Summary: Shakarian all the way, the title stand for what if Shepard and Garrus met before the events of Mass Effect lets say during the first contact war and Shepard was already a Commander and Garrus just a little kid, what would have to happen for their love to blossom?...
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any of the characters, the names, or the story, I´m just writing my darkest fantasies of the great story Bioware created, and my purpose is only to entertain, all the credits go to Bioware.

Commander Shepard was the best soldier the Alliance had, not only was she of impeccable breeding, but her talents in both biotics and armed forces were simply unparalleled, that's why the top officers in the Alliance commended her the most important mission on what was called "the first contact war" that was being weighed between the new found race of humans and the turians, a race that had an astonishing military force and a spot in the Intergalactic Council.

Shepard was the daughter of two high functionaries, that's why she received top notched education, simply the best a biotic could get and while she was growing up, the war started to take its toll on mankind and when she reached the 16 years old law, she decided to enroll in the military to make a difference, at the beginning her father had been against it, but after seeing the incredible talent her daughter held in the armed forces he decided to approve, her mother however, had been helping her without her knowledge for she pleaded all her contacts in the military not to send Shepard to hard breaking situations, for she knew her daughter best, she was a total renegade and she was afraid that war would only make her walk a path with no return.

The Alliance was going to give her a good ship, but her parents being who they were, made her the Normandy, a ship with top notched tech, an a true IA, which her father as always was reluctant to, but in the end the decision was hers to make, and so she decided this EDI was totally useful for the Normandy.

The Alliance was a bit more reluctant as to her crew for she was the youngest human to be given the title of Commander at the age of 21, and she was already a legend on Earth´s military force.

The Alliance did give her a good crew, and even though she was grateful she decided to find her own pilot, for she wanted the best. She located a Mr. Moreau a veteran of war who had been dishonorably discharged, she found out that he was order to blast certain turian colony, but as he realize that the colony held nothing but civilians, he didn't just ignored the order, he also warned the colonists, so she decided on him, all though, he wasn't really complacent of this for he had a sick teenage son, with the weirdest syndrome, something about fragile bones, but in the end he came with her.

Her first assignment as a Commander was to secure some key information that had been robbed by batarian slavers, it took her crew some time to find the batarian ship, but when they did, Shepard had devised a plan; she would dress like a civilian and use an escape pod to trick the batarians into believing she was a shipwreck victim, even though her crew was skeptic, all went according to the plan until Commander Shepard was thrown to the common slave cage, there she found not only humans but, salarians and asaris, there she befriended a 17 year old kid named Kaidan Alenko, whom Shepard recognized as a biotic.

So her initial plan collapsed but it didn't take long before she had traced a new one, for her biotics where stuff from legends even on an asaris point of view, she broke the slaves free, killed all of the batarians and took command of the ship in 8 hours, she also she offered Kaidan a place on her ship, one he accepted gladly and that was the first time that the name Commander Shepard made its way through all of the galaxy.

After the little stunt with the batarian ship and some other missions, the Alliance realize that she was ruthless but she got the job done, so they decided to give her more serious missions, the soldier Ashley Williams was put under her command, Shepard knew the Williams name alright, the family was full of military geniuses, so Shepard was most pleased with the new acquisition, not only because of who she was but also because they were the same age.

Three long years passed and Commander Shepard´s name was fairly popular in the universe, the Alliance then gave her a new mission a mission they said would turn the tables around, maybe even win the war, she was reluctant as to why was she given the mission when there were a lot of other Commanders that were so much better than her like Commander Jones and lieutenant Anderson, they were the best or at least she thought so, Anderson had trained her in the academy and he had been quite just, and Jones, well… he was a son of a bitch… but the best none the less, her mission included two priority tasks, she was to steal key information on the turian military technology, and she had to neutralize a turian scientist named Skoll Arteriust that had gone rouge and was currently holding hostages for weird experiments that were totally out of control, if she succeeded humanity would be able to make a complete and ravishing comeback, the difficulty of the mission didn't fall on the task, but in the location of the planet, for it had 30 years of total freezing, until the planet rotated their sun and it unfroze, but the base where Arteriust currently was, had the strangest technology to prevent it from happening, if the calculus were right, the planet was half way to the cycle of freezing.

As for her crew, Ashley and Kaidan had become fairly intimate with her and so she took them to every mission, Ashley´s skills with a riffle were impressive and she had to say that Alenko was some skilled biotic, he wasn't as good as her, but hey, not even asaris were as good as her, even though lately she could feel Kaidan staring at her ass or her breasts, at first she dismissed it as paranoia, but after a while it had become uncomfortable and she had to admit that a little exciting, for she never had the time to pursue such a young romantic interest and Kaidan was proving to be quite handsome and also very rightful, which she usually found annoying but with him it was more amusing than annoying, so she let it slide, but it didn't surprise her that the night before they enter that far away galaxy, where they were to find the little planet called Halestorm, Kaidan appear in her quarters.

-Hey Commander how are you doing?

-I think we are over the formalities, Kaidan, just call me Shepard.

-Yeah, well I guess, I was just thinking that the mission to end this war with the turians may be a one way trip, so I just wanted to let you know that- he says as he approaches Shepard- well I enjoyed working under you.

Shepard sounded amused when she told him-I don't think you have ever worked under me Kaidan, but I think we can give that thought a shot.

That made Kaidan laugh- I walked to that one by myself didn't I, but the thing is that I can only think of losing you to this war and I just think that all of this will keep going but you and I, WE are important right now, this is something that may never happen again, even if we are punished for fraternization, you, you make me feel… human…

Shepard looks at him straight in the eyes and tells him-Bunk here tonight Kaidan, with me.

-It´s that an order Commander?- Shepard feels a little insulted and answers a little harder than she expected- I'm not looking for a one night stand Kaidan, I could have found that anywhere else- and she was right, she was considered a total hottie on Earth, with her white skin, her red hair and green eyes she could get a laid even in the Normandy, but Kaidan was entertaining and for her greave she did consider Kaidan special for her.

Kaidan hastily answered her- I'm glad you didn't-Shepard walked to her nightstand and took one pill she thanked herself for buying contraceptives and walked over to Kaidan.

Shepard pulled him towards her, until their lips met, she was touching everywhere, his strong arms, his wide back, she was experimenting things she had never felt, Kaidan was a gentle and tender lover, he wasn't even insukted when she screamed obscenities to his form of fucking, instead he laid her on the bed and undressed her little by little, kissing every part of her exposed body, he treated her kindly, making sure she reached orgasm, first he suck her right nipple, tracing little circles, and then he caressed her folds finding her little aching spot and start robbing it gently, then it hit her, her first orgasm, then he lower himself between her legs, and murmured to himself, that he have never done this, it was a little awkward but the second orgasm reached her in a stifled scream, then he positioned himself and kissed her slowly as he entered, she felt herself grow hot and put her legs around his waist and pushed him all in to her, he screamed and she was delighted with the pleasure she felt, it didn't take long before both of them were moaning and screaming in realise, he roll on his side and whispered- I love you Shepard- as they both fall sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

When Shepard woke up she felt the heat coming from Kaidan´s body, as she turn to look at him, she realized he was hugging her as if she was life itself, she felt amused once again for she knew he was just another body, the reality was that there was no time for more than screwing shits, so she decided to make it easier for the poor guy, she sat down and woke him up.

-Hey Kaidan, wake up, we have to prepare for the mission.

Kaidan stood up slowly and faintly kiss Shepard in the lips, she would have moved but she was so surprised by his boldness, so she grabbed his arm and told him in a cold tone:

-Come on, Lt. Alenko you have to understand, that what we did was just a one night kind of thing, I am your Commander and you are far younger than me, so about the kiss, thanks but no thanks.

Kaidan looked at her and managed to say- I remember you saying something about this not being a one night stand, I mean I understand the complications Shepard, but let´s try something, without calling it a something, what about that?

Shepard felt more annoyed at him than usual, but before she could reply, she was interrupted by EDI´s announcement:

-ETA 15 minutes, Commander.

-Understood, EDI.

She stood up and walked to have a really quick shower, she thought of turning around to see if Kaidan was dressing to go, but choose not to, she didn't want to send the wrong signals and make him think she really wanted something more, she enjoyed their time together, but she didn't love him, hell she wasn't even sure she liked the guy as anything more than a teammate, so she entered her bathroom and took the shortest shower she´s ever had.

She decided to take Kaidan and Ashley with her like she always did, she didn't want things to get awkward with Alenko, but if he kept looking at her with Bambi eyes, she would make something that he would regret.

They landed a few kilometers of the turian base, supposedly there was a hatch of some sort that would allow them to take the base from underground to the top, it was the type of plans Shepard liked, crazy and totally suicidal, but anything to win the freaking war.

But like every plan she liked, there was a catch, there always was, as soon as she gave the order to her pilot Moreau the communication channel went death and the Normandy was attacked by the defense towers.

-Shit- Shepard heard Kaidan say as she ordered them to run to the hatch, when they got there, she smiled to herself thinking that she did make a great decision by choosing Moreau as her pilot, cause she hadn't heard any explosion and that was definitely good news.

They fought their way to the central lab, but encountered little turian resistance and Shepard was getting excited by the minute, there was nothing she enjoyed more than closing in to her enemies and giving them a final blow with her own hands, she remembered Anderson saying she was a messed up kid, she laughed at the memory.

_She was tired and more than worn out, Alliance intense training was really, really intense, but she felt satisfied knowing her opponent looked the same, the room had gone quiet and all the eyes of the people in the room where on them, she felt the urgent rush of blood lust in her veins, she could see that the guy in front of her was getting really scared, good! She thought as she rampaged on him and hit him with her biotics deciding to end the fight once and for all._

_The poor dude fell unconscious and Shepard kick his gut and was about to hit him again, when a pair of hand grabbed her and dragged her out of the club, she fought until she heard Anderson´s voice, calling her name- Dammit Shepard, you´re a really a messed up kid._

She didn't remember what happened after that, maybe something about not being able to have shore leave for a while, her memories where interrupted when she heard Ashley saying something about an incoming transmission.

-Commander, there seems to be an encrypted transmission coming to the base, I could only recover word of it, it's quite complicated- she said as she tapped her omnitool and send Shepard the transmission.

Shepard opened the archive and read _… youngling … kidnapped … unknown …hierarchy … well been… unharmed…Alliance … forced… destroy… Spirits_. Well this can't be good, she thought if the Alliance was blamed of kidnapping turian nobility, this war was bound to get even more messy that it already was, she guessed asaris wouldn't stay put anymore, but she was sure she would have heard something if the Alliance had kidnapped a little kid, she realized that Kaidan and Ashley were staring at her, with Bambi eyes, God how she hated Bambi eyes.

She got closer to the console and start tipping trying to get more information about this kidnap, she didn't find anything useful, but something caught her attention, the message had been answered 2 days later, now why would anyone answer a clearly important message after 2 days, it's fairly easy to know if there is a kid in a military station, cause well there are no kids in the military stations so maybe this place was where the little kid was been held, she knew this was way to convenient, but her gut told her she shouldn't let this one go and for all matters her gut had the final word.

-We are going to search the facility, perhaps we´ll find out what this is all about, maybe we´ll even find the little lost puss.

She wanted a little more time to construct a new plan but Ashley stole her attention- Commander, with all due respect I think we should continue with the mission a missing baby dinosaur doesn't seem important- Shepard didn't liked Ashley´s tone and not exactly for being a racist bitch, but because she didn't like to be told what to do, she didn't accept it from her parents not even from the Alliance and she was certainly not going to take it from her subordinate- Corporal Williams you know I have an open door policy, but something I won't tolerate is to be second guessed in a mission by my crew, are we clear?

-I didn't… what I meant was… Yes ma´am!

Well, Ashley looked uncomfortable enough, good! Shepard thought, but was surprised when her mouth turn into a big fat O, she turned to see Kaidan, whom she had totally forgotten was there.

His neck was being squeezed by a turian soldier´s arm, but she held her attention to the gun the turian was pointing at them, she had her gun pointing at him since she saw Ashley´s face, but Kaidan was in the way, she felt irritated again.

-Put your guns down now!- The turian screamed at them, while he squeezed Kaidan´s throat tighter, he gasped at the pressure and Shepard could see his eyes losing focus.

-Look big guy, we are just passing through, so let him go before I do something you´ll definitely regret.

The turian glared at her, but at least he didn't tightened his grip on Kaidan, the poor guy´s eyes looked like they were going to pop out of their sockets any moment.

-As hell you are, in fact I bet you´re here for little Vakarian ain´t ya? Damn nobles, they are always so high and mighty.

-So the kid is really here huh?, well I kind of suspect that already, but hey I´ll make you a deal, let him go and tell everything you know and I´ll let you go- She could feel Ashley tensing behind her, and aiming her gun, the turian seemed to notice to, because he pulled Kaidan tighter to him using him as a shield- A deal? With you space scum? Never, you expect me to believe you while your partner is ready to shoot me?- Shepard sighed and ordered Ashley to put her gun down, Ashley seemed to have wanted to argue, but luckily she remembered the conversation they had a few minutes ago, and lowered her gun.

-Know where were we, Oh yes talking about Vak… whom?

The turian seemed reluctant, but he seemed to notice that Shepard but most importantly Ashley were getting impatient, so he decided to talk, he was blabbering but he seemed to know a thing or two- Vakarian, Garrus Vakarian, he wasn't exactly kidnapped- Shepard raised an eyebrow and the turian hurried to continue- he is Arteriust nephew, and he was planning to use him as a final straw against humans- How exactly?-Shepard asked, totally satisfied by her guts, she was definitely going to price it by eating hamburgers after this mission- I don´t… well I…- Shepard aimed her gun and the turian appeared to let go of his doubts- He was going to blame his disappearance to you humans, and when the primarch ordered total annihilation of your race, he was going to return him unharmed and finally be supported by the turian hierarchy in his research, he is going to kill two birds with one stone- when he finished talking the turian looked around nervously, he gave her the impression to be waiting for her order to release Kaidan and be able to walk away, but Shepard had had a very long, tired and completely lousy day, the soldiers in the facility were probably very near to finding them and this turian was the cherry on her cake, so she started to lower her weapon very slowly and told him:

- Well Arteriust is not going to have his way, but at least you were right in one thing- the turian looked confused, so Shepard smiled and told him- You really shouldn't trust human scum like me- and with that said she fired her gun, and heard Kaidan´s scream as the bullet pierced the turian forearm, and went throw his shoulder to hit the turian again.

The turian collapsed and Ashley ran to help Kaidan, Shepard went closer and shoot the agonizing turian in the head, when she turned to see Kaidan she realized that even though he wasn´t in a life threatening situation, he was in no condition to continue with the mission so a new plan ran through her head, she tapped her omnitool and told EDI and Moreau to meet them at the rendezvous, then she turned to see Ashley and ordered her:

-Williams, take Alenko back to the Normandy, and then give to HQ the information we have about Arteriust and his plan.

-What about you Commander?

Shepard went through her plan again and told her- I will stay here, I shall search this facility for military Intel and I will find this Vakarian- Ashley looked outraged and about to have an insubordination fit so Shepard trying to avoid another conflict she attempt to calm her down- Look Ashley, this is quite a delicate situation and its easier for me to hide if I´m by myself so help Kaidan patch up, and I will keep one channel open, to await for Headquarters orders.

Shepard could tell that Ashley wanted to keep arguing but decided against it and grabbed Kaidan and ran out of there, good at last alone.

Shepard stood still while she thought of what she was going to do first, well she knew she had to find Arteriust, but her curiosity always got the best of her and honestly the possibility of seeing a youngling… what did Ashley had called it? Baby dinosaur? Well whatever it was supposed to look like she was going to be the first human she´ve ever heard of, to see a turian kid, so she made up his mind.

-I´m coming for you little dinosaur- she said while her smile crept once again on her face.


End file.
